poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Titan A.E.
Tino's Adventures of Titan A.E. is another Weekenders/Don Bluth crossover film planned by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In Equestria, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Peter Pan, Twilight, Fievel and their friends were having a picnic at Fluttershy's cottage, when Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance calls for their help. As they went to Celestia's castle, Luna explains that someone stole the Elements of Harmony. Cadance says that they don't know who did it, and Tino and his friends decided to go find the elements and find out who stole them. Despite Celestia's insistence that Tino, Ash, Peter Pan, Jake, Twilight, Fievel and their friends must have five more friends for their quest, Tommy, Robotboy, Gus, Lola, and Robotgirl showed up and decided to go with them. Then, Cadance uses her powers transport the Tino, Ash, Jake and their friends to the future where the element had been taken. In 3028 A.D., humanity has mastered deep space travel and interacted with several alien species. A human invention called "Project Titan" alarms the Drej, (whom Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Cat R. Waul, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Dr. Facilier, Ichy and Dil, Grizzle, and Team Rocket work for) a pure energy-based alien species who attack Earth after breaching the Global Defense System. As the Drej start to attack Earth, Professor Sam Tucker, the lead researcher for "Project Titan", sends his son Cale on one of the evacuation ships with his alien friend Tek while Tucker and other members of his team fly the Titan spacecraft into hyperspace. With Earth destroyed by the energy beam fired by the Drej Mothership with the explosion also breaking the Moon, the surviving humans become nomads, generally ridiculed by other species. Fifteen years later, Cale is working in a salvage yard in an asteroid belt at Tau 14. Cale meets Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Stormy,Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty Togepi, Brock, Molly, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Peter Pan, Jane, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, The Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Tommy Turnbull, Robotboy, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, Robotgirl, Dot, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, and Tiger, and encounters Captain Joseph Korso, his female human pilot Akima and the alien crew members of the Valkyrie named Preed, Gune and Stith. Korso reveals that Professor Tucker encoded a map in Cale's ring to the Titan, humanity's chance of recovery. When the Drej, Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Cat R. Waul, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Dr. Facilier, Ichy and Dil, Grizzle, and Team Rocket attack the salvage yard, Tek convinces Cale to go with Korso as Cale, Korso, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, and their friends escape from the Drej. Cale realizes the Drej want him dead before he can find the Titan. On the planet Sesharrim, the bat-like Gaoul interpret the map and discover the Titan is hidden in the Andali Nebula. Drej fighters arrive and capture Cale, Akima, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Molly, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Jane, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Stormy, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Tommy, Lola, and Tanya. The Drej eventually discard Akima, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Molly, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Jane, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Stormy, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Tommy, Lola, and Tanya and extract the Titan's map from Cale. Korso's crew, Lor, Carver, Brock, Petrie, Spike, Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Robotboy, Gus, Robotgirl, Fievel, Tony, and Tiger rescues Akima and the others while Cale eventually escapes in a Drej ship and rejoins the group. While visiting the human space station called New Bangkok for repairs, Cale, Akima, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Jake and their friends discover that Korso and his assistant Preed are working with the Drej to destroy the Titan in exchange for money. Cale, Akima, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Jake and their friends are caught by Preed where it is mentioned by Korso that the Drej have killed Sam Tucker. Korso also tells Tino and the others that he stole the Elements of Harmony to become the most powerful person in all of Equestria. After escaping from Korso, Cale, Akima, Tino, Ash, Jake and their friends are stranded on New Bangkok. With the help of New Bangkok's colonists, Cale, Akima, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Jake and their friends salvage a small spaceship named "Phoenix" and set out to find Titan. When they arrive at the massive ice field in the Andali Nebula where Titan is hidden, Korso, the Valkyrie, Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Trixie, Cat R. Waul, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Dr. Facilier, Ichy and Dil, Grizzle, and Team Rocket secretly follow them. Upon docking with the massive vessel, they learn that Titan can create an Earth-like planet including the native animal and plant life thanks to stored DNA samples, but has lost the energy necessary for the reactor to start the process after its initial escape from Earth. Cale also finds a recording by his father in the event that the Drej had gotten to him first and in the event that Cale had arrived at the Titan where the recording urges Cale to finish the job of preserving the human race. After killing Preed (who was earlier bribed by the Drej against him), Korso attempts but fails to seize Cale's ring. Moments later, the Drej attack the Titan, but are diverted by the Valkyrie's remaining crew. Cale modifies the Titan to absorb the energy beam fired by the Drej mothership aided by a repentant Korso who sacrifices his life in the process. Applejack leads Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to the mud, Tish swings Ichy and scares away Dil, Jake and Marina outsmarted Grizzle, Peter Pan beats Captain Hook and the octopus pursues him, Dr. Facilier gets dragged back into Mephiles’ world, The Joker and Harley Quinn made a clean getaway, Cera blasts off Team Rocket away from the Titan, Fievel and Tanya launched Cat R. Waul and Darla Dimple back where they came from, and Ash defeats the Dazzlings. The Drej mothership is vaporized after being fired upon and the now active Titan creates a new planet titled "Bob" jokingly by Cale and "New Earth" by Akima. While on "New Earth", Cale and Akima witness the planet in action. Stith and Gune leave on Valkyrie to another planet as they wave goodbye to their human comrades. Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Jake and their friends use a time machine to go back to their own time as they wave goodbye to their futuristic friends. Human colony ships (including the New Bangkok) approach the new planet to start life anew. The final shot of the planet is labeled "New Earth (Planet Bob)." Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Peter, Jake, Twilight, Tommy, Fievel and their friends return to Equestria, along with Trixie and returning the Elements of Harmony save and sound. The princesses thank them for returning the Elements of Harmony and congratulate them for helping Cale and Akima create a new planet and fight the Drej. At Twilight's house, they celebrate for returning the elements and help create a new planet in the future. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Peter Pan, Jane, Thomas, Percy, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, The Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Atomic Betty, Sparky, X-5, Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), Tommy Turnbull, Robotboy, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, Robotgirl, Dot, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Maximus I.Q., Minimus P.U., Cat R. Waul, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Ichy and Dil, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Maximus I.Q., Minimus P.U., Cat R. Waul, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Dr. Facilier, Ichy and Dil, Grizzle, and Team Rocket will work for the Drej Empire in the film. * Sunset Shimmer will be absent in this film because of her appearance in [[Pooh's Adventures of Titan A.E.|''Pooh's Adventures of Titan A.E.]], but she will appear in a flashback in this film. So Sonic876 has to replace her with The Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley. * Yru17 also originally planned to re-edit a separate The Land Before Time crossover with ''Titan A.E., but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. * An American Tail, The Land Before Time, ''and ''Titan A.E. were all made by Don Bluth. * Pokémon the Movie 2000, The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, ''and ''Titan A.E. were all released in 2000. * The ending credits features song music from World of Color. Scenes # # # # # # #/Preed's Death # # # # #/Ending Links * Part 1: * Part 2: * Part 3: * Part 4: * Part 5: * Part 6: * Part 7: * Part 8: * Credits: Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Don Bluth films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Future adventure films